More than just a massage
by soul-wanderer94
Summary: Emily is pregnant with her and JJ's second child and after a long and exhausting day JJ takes care of her wife's discomfort - sweet and mushy smut and pure Jemily feels


**I think there's not much to say about this piece besides the fact that this is pure smut as some would call it but it's sweet and a little mushy as well so yeah, enjoy reading and leave a review if you would like to!**

* * *

"Is she asleep now?" JJ looked up from where she was resting against the headboard of their bed as she heard Emily entering their bedroom with a soft sigh.  
"Yeah, but not before I sang her favourite lullaby. Twice." She shoots her a lopsided smirk and slowly approaches the bed to sit down next to her wife.

"I guess she's just a little too excited to meet her little brother." JJ retorted her smirk and thought about how happy their daughter was when they told her she would become a big sister soon.  
"Talking about the little one, how are you feeling?" At this question Emily's hands instinctively wandered down onto her ever growing belly and she let out yet another sigh.  
"Honestly? My back is killing me and I forgot what my feet look like." She complained and JJ understood her all too well.

"I know how much it sucks but I think I have a good idea on how to ease your discomfort." The blonde smiled mischievously and leaned towards her bedside table to fetch something from it's drawer. Memories of her own pregnancy came flooding back as she retrieved the massage oil from the table and waved it in front of Emily's face.

"You know I quite enjoyed your massages and I think it's time to return this favour." Emily's look of exhaustion quickly turned into one of anticipation and she leaned over to lovingly kiss JJ before she would start working her magic.  
"I love you, you know that right?" She mumbled under her breath as JJ started lifting her top to apply the massage oil to her pregnant belly.  
"Oh I think you will love me even more when I'm finished with you." The mischievous smirk crept back onto her lips as her voice was laced in a seductive tone. Emily still couldn't believe how she got so lucky to have her as her wife.

After applying the oil onto her stomach she tenderly began tracing patterns onto it applying some more pressure here and there and inwardly smiled as she felt Emily relaxing under her touch.  
Soon enough her touches weren't purely focused on her stomach anymore and her fingers started wandering across her sides and stopped as she started trailing kisses along her collarbones and neck until she arrived at her wife's lips.

As the kiss between them deepened Emily's tongue lightly traced JJ's lower lip and as she parted her lips for her she ever so slightly groaned into their kiss while JJ continued exploring her body.  
"Do you have any idea how sexy you look Em?" The blonde murmured against Emily's lips and before the brunette could reply she started tucking at the hem of her top to take it off and take further advantage of her partner.  
"I think I just got a pretty good idea of that." Emily brought out before JJ started kissing her way down her body again. Passing her breasts her kisses got featherlight knowing how sensitive they were due to the advanced pregnancy and Emily immediately groaned in response grateful for the tenderness of her wife.

"Oh god Jen." Was all she brought out as JJ started pulling at the sweatpants she was currently wearing and it was a sign for her that Emily had enough foreplay for now.  
Once the clothes were shed she once more got on eye level with Emily to murmur into her ear.  
"Turn onto your left side Em." She quietly ordered and her partner willingly obliged and felt JJ settling down behind her and slipping one arm through the space under her neck while her other hand started traveling down her back and towards her already wet center.  
"Relax Em." JJ continued to whisper and she felt how one of Emily's hands grasped for hers as she intertwined their fingers for further body contact.

As soon as JJ's skilled fingers found Emily's clit she slowly started rubbing it in circles effectively eliciting a low moan from her partner in response. She soon felt her grinding against her touch ever so slightly and she took it as her sign to carefully insert two of her fingers into her and start thrusting with a little more force than her previous actions.  
When she felt the built up tension becoming too much Emily started gripping JJ's hand even harder as she moved in sync with her movements and from her ragged breathing JJ could tell she was close.  
"Let go of it honey." She whispered and softly kissed the delicate skin below her ear as she felt her walls tightening around her fingers. When she came her breath got caught in her throat as she rode out the waves of pleasure and pressed her back against her lover's chest to get some grip onto reality again.

Eventually JJ heard a sharp intake of breath and she slowly withdrew her fingers from her core to let her come down from her high.  
With her last ounce of strength Emily turned around to face JJ again and gently cradle her face in her hands to kiss her soundly.  
"I love you Jen." She smiled contently and tried to convey how grateful she was to have her through the way he looked at her because she knew JJ would understand her even without saying a word.  
"I love you too." Looking at her wife her blue eyes sparkled in a way Emily loved so much especially since she knew that she was the reason behind the sparkling.

They spent a few moments in comfortable silence both simply enjoying the intimacy of the moment while their daughter was asleep and their son still safe in his mother's womb and after recollecting her strength a small smile tucked on the corners of Emily's lips.  
"I think it's time to take care of your discomfort as well." Her eyes glistened as she knew about the anticipation running through her wife's body and before she knew it JJ found herself being turned onto her back with Emily ever so slightly leaning over her.  
"And I think I'm more than ok with that." She smirked at Emily before they both got lost in yet another passionate and longing kiss and as they both did JJ once again thought how incredibly lucky she got to get to spend the rest of her life with this amazing woman.


End file.
